Wedding Obstacles REVISED
by ReadingRobyn
Summary: Daine agrees to marry Numair, but there is one thing standing in the way, and his name is Prince James.
1. Welcome to Tortall

This is the revised and hopefully better version of Wedding Obstacles. The first few chapters will probably be close to the same, but I am planning on really changing the ending. Please read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Everyone should know that I **do not** own any of these characters that you are familiar with.

* * *

Today was exactly one year from when the Immortal War had ended and Daine was found sitting upon the docks of Port Legann waiting for the Tyran delegation to arrive. This delegation was coming for their yearly visit to uphold the peace treaty that was set years ago. The past year had been busy for Daine, what with the clean up of the war and her increasing relationship with Numair.

Thinking of _her_ Numair brought a smile to her face for he was in for a big surprise. While he had been in a meeting with Jon that morning, Daine had lit candles all over the room that they shared and had laid red rose pedals all over their bed with white rose pedals that formed the words 'Today is someday.' She left a trail of red pedals leading from the door to their bed. She left immediately after setting up their room to come down to meet the Tyran delegates. She was there along with the Lioness, Sir Gareth the younger, Sir Roaul of Goldenlake, and a group of the King's Own. They were chosen by King Jonathan to welcome the Royal family.

Daine looked up and smiled because at that moment the Tyran ship docked and a Harold walked forward.

"Presenting Their Majesties King Kale and Queen Faye." A couple, obviously of Royal decent, dressed in expensive cloths, descended from the ship to where Daine and her welcoming group awaited.

Five more people were introduced including the Tyran Prince; Prince James. Prince James was a very handsome man in Daine's opinion. He was fairly tall, but not nearly as tall as Numair. He had short black curly hair, fair skin and piercing emerald eyes. He looked out over the crowd of Tortallians and his gaze caught Daine's.

Alanna stood up, approaching Their Majesties and bowed. "Your Majesties, I am King's Champion Sir Alanna of Trebond and Olau and these are my companions Sir Gareth of Naxen, Sir Roaul of Goldenlake and Lady Veralidaine Sarrasri our Wildmage. Welcome to Tortall."

After the proper introductions and greetings were made, the Tortallians led their guests back up to the Palace. Sir Alanna and Duke Gareth conversed with their majesties about the renovations of the war and the beauty of Tortall and its people while Daine talked with the prince.

"How do you find it here in Tortall so far?"

"Oh, Tortall is as beautiful as the ladies who walk upon its soil." Daine tried to hide her blush, "Though I have only been here for half a day I find it very peaceful like the animals for instance, throughout this journey I have seen a variety of exotic animals and they do not seem afraid of us." The prince smiled at her. "Do you like living here?"

"I love it. I could not imagine living anywhere else; I don't think I could even go back to Galla."

"Galla?" the prince asked.

"I used to live there before I came here. Since meeting everyone and learning what I am I don't think I could ever go back to the life that I once had." Silence engulfed them, neither of them knowing what to say, until James broke the silence.

"I have heard rumors of you learning with the Black Robe Mage."

"Yes Numair is a wonderful teacher." Daine smiled again, thinking about her fiancé-to-be. "He started teaching me when I first arrived here and continues to teach me to this day." She and the prince continued talking all of the way back to the Palace, and when they arrived, King Jonathan and Queen Thayet where at the gates to meet them.

"Welcome to Tortall."


	2. Need any help?

**Previously**

_"Welcome to __Tortall__,"_

* * *

"Unfortunately our Black Robe mage has been detained by his studies," here Jonathan stared pointedly at Daine who gave him her best innocent smile, "I think Daine, that you are needed elsewhere." Jonathan winked.

"Thank you your Majesty." Daine curtsied, as was required in front of their party and answered Alanna's curious look by a look of her own that clearly said 'I'll tell you later.'

As she was bidding goodbye to everyone James took hold of her hand and placed a lingering kiss upon it. Daine quickly withdrew her hand and walked as casually as possible, so as not to raise suspicion, to her rooms, located in the palace.

As she reached the room that she shared with Numair she took a deep breath and whispered the password _Magele__t. _When she had fist moved in with Numair he had set a password that would enable the speaker entrance.

The doors opened to a sight that shocked her.

The room looked exactly like she had left it, except for the note that lay in the middle of the rose pedals, on the bed. She cautiously walked over to it and picked it up. It look as if it were blank, but the second her fingers touched the paper Numair's scrawl appeared:

_Magelet,_

_You are a little tease, excepting my proposal __while I am in an __important __meeting_

_and you __happen to have to greet our guests. I want to do this properly so please g__o down_

_ to the stables and you will __be told__ where to go from there. But before you go, _

_look under the bed and open __what you find._

Daine put down the note and looked under the bed, where sure enough there was a package with her name on it. She opened it and let out a soft gasp.

Inside was a dreamy grayish blue dress that shimmered when the light reflected off it. It had off the shoulder sleeves and sapphire jewels woven all over the bodice. There was another box sitting on top of the dress, the size of her palm. It revealed to hold a sapphire necklace and two sapphire ear drops. There was a note on top of the dress that read:

_Magelet,_

_I want you to change into this before you __come__ down._

_With all the love I possess._

_Storkman_

Daine smiled as she put on the magnificent dress, and was amazed when it tightened around her body so that it fit perfectly. She noticed with amusment that her dress was very low cut. She would have to get Numair back later.

She hurried down the hallway and towards the stables when she noticed that the delegates along with their Majesties, Alanna, Duke Gareth, Sir Roaul, and now George were still there. She was glad that the men of the own had left already. Daine walked toward the stables, very conscious of everyone starring at her, and of Prince James' mouth hanging open.

She was walking by them all when George called out to her. She turned around, blushing when she noticed that the Prince's eyes had strayed down a little below her throat.

"Daine I have something to give you." George pulled a package out from behind his back.

"It's from the Storkman." George chuckled.

Again Daine blushed, as everyone raised their eyebrows, and she opened the package. She gasped for the second time that night. There, inside the package, were two beautiful cloudy glass slippers. They were amazing. She was afraid that they would break if she put them on.

As if reading her mind, Jon leaned over and said, "Don't worry he magiked them so that they wouldn't break."

Daine looked up surprised. "How many of you were in on this?"

Alanna chuckled, "We'll tell you later. Just give me your boots and go to him." Daine did as she was told and put on her slippers and hurried to the stables. As she neared 'The People' called out greetings to her. She ran down to the last stall to where Cloud was waiting impatiently.

'Finally, I was wondering if you got lost. I don't have all day to help two-leggers frolic about.' Cloud said with a hint of amusement.

'I am not frolicking and neither is Numair. I was told to come here. Do you know where he is?' Daine asked, looking around for Numair.

'Maybe I do and then again maybe I don't.' Cloud said, continuing their silent conversation. 'In my saddle bag is a blind fold, I was told to tell you to put it on then hop on and I am to take you to him.'

Daine looked at cloud, and for the first time, realized that he was wearing a side-saddle. 'Side-saddle?' Daine raised an eyebrow.

'He didn't want you to muss up your dress.' Cloud looked like he had a horse smirk on his face.

Daine sighed, going over to the saddle bag and pulling out a black cloth, large enough to pull over her eyes. She covered her eyes, making sure that she didn't muss up her hair, but she just couldn't tie it behind her head. All of a sudden her hands went warm as somebody else's hands covered hers.

"Do you need help?" A voice whispered in her ear.

**(A/****N Cliff**** hanger. Is it Numair? James? Or somebody else?)**

**I will try to update soon. Read and **** please.**


End file.
